1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eyeglasses, and more particularly to eyeglasses with a unitary appearance including two angle adjustable temples, which can be easily assembled with the lens-seat without tools and also allows for variegated design in the temple body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most conventional eyeglasses come with angle adjustable temples for a better or more focused vision view. Nevertheless, the specific design of the temples for being adjustable relative to the lens-seat can be relatively rough in appearance and also incurs inconvenience in assembly.
FIG. 7 shows a pair of conventional eyeglasses, of which the lens-seat 1′ is to be connected to the temple 3′ by a locking piece 2′. At each free end of the lens-seat 1′ is defined a receiving space 11′, wherein a pivot through-bore 12′ is formed on the lower surface thereof. For the locking piece 2′, a rectangular protrusion 21′ extends outwardly from one side thereof towards the free end of the lens-seat 1′, with a vertical aperture 22′ disposed therein. The vertical aperture 22′ engages the free end of the lens-seat 1′ via a vertical pin 4′, inserted though the vertical through-bore 12′. Furthermore, a receiving slot 25′ is configured within the locking piece 2′ for accommodating the curved insertion head 31′, which is integrally formed with the temple 3′ for joining the locking piece 2′. In assembly, the curved insertion head 31′ passes through the receiving slot 25′ and meshes with a plurality of protruding teeth 23′ aligned along the inner side of the locking piece 2′; while the pivot pin 5′ runs through the side through-hole 312′ of the curved insertion head 31′ for positioning. When in use, the temple 3′ of the eyeglasses shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 can rotate along the pivot pin 5′
A disadvantage associated with the aforementioned prior an arises from the inconvenience in assembly which requires specially selected tools for locking pins in place. Another disadvantage is the less appealing look of the product due to the visible locking piece (by which the temple connects to the end portion of the lens receiver). In addition, the locking piece may take up a substantially long portion of the temple, leaving less room for designing the temple, as U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,646 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,914 disclosed. A third disadvantage comes from the locking of a plurality of protruding teeth 23′ with the insertion head 311′, which when out of mesh (because of the improper locking of the pivotal pin 5′) will effect adversely the angular adjustment of the temple relative to the lens-seat.